Del odio al amor
by Nakuru Ishinomori
Summary: Desde que s conocieron se odiaron, desde que se vieron por primera vez y se hablaron, desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria... pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien los hizo entrar un poco en razón, no tenian razón alguna para odiarse de tal manera. Juntos encontraran la forma de seguir sus vidas fuera del odio y el rencor. SoarinDash.
1. Introducción

_**Hola a todos amigos míos, me alegra informar que por fin se me ocurrió algo para una historia SoarinDash, este... ok, EMPECEMOS.**_

Como definir a Rainbow Dash... mm... Digamos que es la pony más hermosa, asombrosa, genial, leal y afortunada del mundo, o ¿Me van a decir que nada de eso es verdad? Hoy en día la conocen con una de las más rápidas de las pegasos a pesar de que solo tenga 9 años, una de las potras más audaces y valientes.

\- Wow Rainbow, eres asombrosa- Dijo una potra acercándose a ella.

\- Hay por favor, no soy tan asombrosa- Dijo la pequeña potra de pelo multicolor.

\- Claro que lo eres, ¿Que no ves que apenas hace un rato conseguiste tu Cutie Mark con un gran Sonic Rainbow?- Dijo una potra.

\- Esta bien, esta bien. Si lo soy- Alardeo mientras tomaba vuelo- Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer- Se despidió.

\- Adiós Rainbow Dash- Se despidieron el grupo de potras que hablaba con ellas.

Comenzó a volar y vio a lo lejos a una pegaso de jugaba con los animales y uno de ellos la lanzo a un lago, ella saco la cabeza de ahí se río con ellos. Le pareció simpática.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- Gritó a lo lejos su padre.

\- Ya voy- Le aviso dirigiéndose hacía el- Papá adivina que me paso- Le dijo ocultando su Cutie Mark.

\- ¿Que paso?- Preguntó curioso.

\- Taran!- Le mostró su Cutie Mark.

\- Wow, conseguiste tu Cutie Mark- Se asombro su padre, pero luego puso una cara seria.

\- ¿Que pasa Papi?- Le pregunto Rainbow preocupada.

\- Es que... estas creciendo demasiado rápido...- Dijo él conmoviendo a su hija.

\- No te pongas así papá, ¿y si nos vamos a Ponyville a visitar a los señores Cake mañana?- Le pregunto ella a su padre.

\- Si, ¿Por que no?- Le dijo despeinandola.

Al día siguiente salieron y después de un par de horas, llegaron a Sugar Cup Corner.

\- Hey Carrot!- Saluda desde la entrada el padre de Rainbow.

\- Hola Rainbow Strikes- Lo saludo el señor Cake mientras le servia unas malteadas a una potra y a un potro- Dejame adivinar, ella es la pequeña Rainbow Dash- Dijo acercándose a ella.

\- Si, esta es la niña que tanto quiero, y mira, ya tiene Cutie Mark- La presumió.

\- Wow, eso amerita una celebración- Dijo el señor Cake- Y conozco a la potra perfecta para eso- Dijo antes de salir y volver minutos después con una potra rosa de pelo alborotado y Cutie Mark de 3 globos- Ella es Pinkamena Diane Pie- La presento.

\- Solo díganme mm... ¡Pinkie Pie!- Dijo saltando con una muy grande sonrisa.

\- Llego ayer diciendo que quería divertir a los ponys, y le dijimos que podía venir a vivir aquí- Explico el señor Cake.

\- Mucho gusto amiga- Dijo Pinkie Pie a Rainbow.

\- Lo mismo digo- Le respondió sonriendo.

\- Y Sr. Cake, ¿Para que me necesita?- Le pregunto.

Para lo que mejor sabes hacer Pinka... digo Pinkie Pie, esta potrilla ya tiene su Cutie Mark y hay que hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo- Le dijo.

\- ¿Fiesta? Wiiiii. ¿Y que estamos esperando?- Tomando a Rainbow Dash del casco y llevándola a un gran trono que hizo aparecer de la nada.

Comenzó a colgar adornos de fiestas, globos, carteles, etc. Preparo bocadillos, Cup Cakes, muffins, etc.

\- ¡Todos están invitados a la primera Cutie fiesta de Ponyville, para mi nueva mejor amiga Rainbow Dash!- Grito llamando la atención de todos en Ponyville que de inmediato comenzaron a reunirse en Sugar Cup Corner.

\- Wow, ¿Y todo esto para mi?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash emocionada.

\- Por supuesto, además supongo que ahora vivirás aquí cerca ¿no?- Pregunto Pinkie feliz.

Rainbow miro a su papá suplicante para que se mudaran ahí ya que le agradaba el lugar.

\- Ok, ok. Supongo que podemos mudar nuestra casa aquí- Dijo Rainbow Strikes.

\- ¿Pueden mover su casa?- Pregunto Pinkie.

\- Si, nosotros vivimos en una gran y hermosa nube en forma de casa- Le explico Rainbow Dash.

Pasaron horas y todos se divertían. Rainbow comía un Cup Cake y entonces alguien la empuja haciendo que su Cup Cake se cayera al piso.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cual es tu problema?- Se enojo con un potro de ojos esmeralda, piel celeste claro y cabello azul marino.

\- ¿Que te pasa a ti? Yo solo caminaba ¿ok?- Le dijo el potro mientras se alejaba.

\- Estúpido...- Murmuro.

_**Yay, ¿que les pareció? Lo hice especial para PrincesaRainbowDash y Leslietengo que se que aman esta pareja, igual que yo X3 Ok, la sigo cuando pueda, dejen reviews y bye.**_


	2. Dejala en paz inutil

Pasaron ya 4 semanas desde que Rainbow Dash y su padre terminaron de mudarse a Ponyville, Pinkie Pie no se alejaba jamas de Rainbow Dash con varias excusas. En esos momentos Pinkie y Rainbow se encontraban escondidas entre los arbustos viendo como una pony gris de ojos viscos se comía un muffin, después de haberse terminado su muffin su rostro comenzó a ponerse roja y su lengua comenzaba a picar.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Agua, agua!- Gritaba la pobre.

\- Jajajajajajajajaja- Se reían Pinkie y Rainbow.

Entonces la pony comenzó a comer de la tierra húmeda aliviándose.

\- Jajajajaja, eres divertida Pinkie Pie- Le dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿En serio lo crees?- Pregunto Pinkie con una gran sonrisa y algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Pues si, eres grande amiga- Le dijo mientras tomaba vuelo.

\- Gracias!- Salto hacía ella y la bajo con un gran abrazo.

En eso oye a una pony llorando y van hacia ella.

\- Oye, ¿que pasa?- Le pregunto Pinkie tocándola suavemente.

\- ¡No! No, déjenme por favor...- Decía la potra llorando.

\- Hey, hey. Tranquila que no te vamos a hacer nada- Le dijo Rainbow.

\- N-no son lo chicos de hace un rato...- Les dijo mirándolas. En su ojo derecho había un gran moretón y u cara estaba toda sucia y con manchas de sangre.

\- Oh por Celestia, ¿Que te paso?- Pregunto asustada Rainbow Dash.

\- U-unos chicos... me golpearon cuando jugaba con un conejito... yo no hice nada... solo jugaba y ellos llegaron y me dijeron que era una maldita potra que no sabia volar y no servia para nada, después me comenzaron a golpear... llego otro chico y los detuvo... pero solo eso... y se fueron...- Les explico llorando.

\- ¿Sabes quienes eran?- Pregunto molesta Rainbow Dash.

\- No, pero uno de ellos nombro a un Soarin...- Dijo ella empezando a llorar otra vez.

\- Ahora si me va a ver...- Dijo con tono frio y furioso- Pinkie Pie, quedate con...-

\- Fluttershy...- Dijo la pony.

\- Quedate con Fluttershy, yo tengo que atender un asunto de suma importancia- Dijo antes de tomar vuelo nuevamente con gran rapidez.

Busco y pregunto a todos los pegasos si conocía a Soarin.

\- Pues si, lo vi hace un rato cerca del bosque EverFree con otros ponys, después lo vi dirigirse hacia allá- Dijo apuntando hacia una gran nube.

\- Gracias- Voló nuevamente hacia donde se lo había indicado y cuando busco, vio un potro dormido en una nube- Es el estúpido de la fiesta- Murmuro enfadada.

Se acerco a el y de una patada lo despertó e hizo desaparecer la nube.

\- Que te pasa maldita- Le dijo enfadado- Ah, con que eres tu- La miro fastidiado.

\- ¿Tu eres Soarin?- Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Si-

\- Gracias por la información- Sonrió de manera rara y le dio un gran golpe en la cara- Lo que le hiciste a Fluttershy jamas te lo perdonare ¿Me oíste? ¡Jamas!-

\- ¿De que diablos hablas? ¿Quien es Fluttershy?- Dijo frotándose la mejilla.

\- Ah, con que golpeas a una potra a que ni siquiera conoces- Le dio otro golpe y una patada.

\- ¡¿Pero cual es tu maldito problema?!- Le grito.

\- Deja en paz a Fluttershy! Dejala en paz inútil!- Le grito antes de empezar a golpearlo sin parar- Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección maldito pony- Y se fue rápidamente volando del lugar.

\- Esa maldita pony... me las pagara- Dijo bajando a una nube.

Rainbow Dash busco por todo lado a Pinkie y Fluttershy hasta que las encontró.

\- Listo, ya me encargue, no te preocupes amiga- Dijo Rainbow Dash abrazando a Fluttershy.

\- ¿S-somos amigas...?- Pregunto ella insegura.

\- Claro que si!- Respondió Pinkie con una gran sonrisa y saltando- Seremos un trío genial- Las abraza con fuerza.

\- P-pinkie... no respiro...- Dijo Fluttershy.

\- Uh, lo siento- Las suelta

Un conejito blanco al parecer bebé saltando se acerco a Fluttershy.

\- Oh, tu eres el conejito de hace rato- Lo acaricia- ¿Te gustaría ser mi lindo conejito?- Pregunto con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa. El conejo froto si cabeza cariñosamente en el casco de Fluttershy dando a entender que si quería- Que bien! Eres todo un Angel- Sonríe- Te llamare Angel-

_**Y llegamos al fin de este cap n_n y otra noticia, tal vez estos 4 días pueda publicar mucho ya que no tengo clases, pero no esperen mucho de mi. Ok, dejen reviews, opiniones y consejos, bye.**_


	3. Primer día de clases

_**Hola a todos, se que no eh publicado ni ayer ni antes de ayer y que dije también que publicaría varios caps de esto, pero yo no tenia ni la más mínima idea que saldríamos 2 días, como compensación por el retraso haré este cap muy largo.**_

_**Ah si y otra cosa,quiero darle las gracias a José por el consejo, intentare seguirlo por que la verdad con ese tipo de cosas no soy muy buena ^-^'**_

_**Como sea, sigamos con el cap.**_

Las tres potrillas en esos instantes se encontraban en un lugar cerca de la entrada hacía el bosque Ever Free, cerca de una casucha vieja y casi destrozada. Fluttershy platicaba con Pinkie y cepillaba a su nuevo conejito Angel, Rainbow Dash por su parte solo estaba no muy aparada de ellas.

\- Así que te gustan los animales- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Si, hace poco descubrí que el cuidarlos y protegerlos era mi deber, claro de la manera más dulce- Dijo sonriendo Fluttershy.

\- Aww, eres una ternurita- Le dijo Pinkie abrazándola- Dash ¿No crees que Flutter es una ternurita?-

\- Aja si, toda una ternura- Dijo sin prestar atención.

\- ¿Sigues de vigilante?- Pregunto Pinkie Pie.

\- Si, no permitiré que esos idiotas vuelvan a tocarla de la misma manera que lo hicieron...- Dijo ella totalmente quieta y con el ceño fruncido- Mucho menos ese tal Soarin- Susurró.

\- ¿Siempre eres así?- Pregunto Fluttershy curiosa.

\- Sip, ella siempre es así, le tiene una gran lealtad y preocupación a sus amigas como tu y yo- Le dijo Pinkie- Por eso la quiero tanto- Termino mientras abrazaba a Rainbow Dash pero ella seguía inmóvil.

\- Jejejeje, que lindo- Dijo Fluttershy.

Paso un largo rato en el que Pinkie le contaba unos chistes a Fluttershy quien se reía con tono bajo pero divertido.

\- Rainbow Dash!- La llamo su padre.

\- Ashh... no...- Rainbow toma vuelo y se acerca a él- ¿Si papá?-

\- Es hora de irnos a casa- Le dijo.

\- Es que... no quiero dejar sola a mis amigas...- Bajo la cabeza- ¿No podemos acompañarlas a su casa?- Pregunto con una cara muy muy tierna.

\- Agh! No esa cara...- Dijo tratando de no ver- Esta bien, vamos a acompañarlas-

\- Si! Gracias papá! Eres el mejor- Le dijo abrazándolo.

\- Lo se, lo se- Dijo el ((Igual a su hija X3))

Primero acompañaron a Pinkie Pie a Sugar Cup Corner.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme! Hoy me divertí mucho, aun que la próxima si o si tendrás que participar- Le dijo Pinkie a Dash- Adiós Fluttershy-

\- Adiós Pinkie Pie- Se despidió Fluttershy con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces los tres ponys se alejan de ahí cuando Pinkie entra a su casa.

\- ¿Y tu donde vives?- Le pregunta Dash a Fluttershy.

\- Amm... yo puedo ir sola...- Le dijo ella.

\- Ni loca, no quiero que esos idiotas vuelvan y te hagan más daño- Le dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Es que... realmente no tengo casa... usualmente duermo entre los arbustos por allá...- Le dice tímida la pegaso mientras apunta unos arbustos.

\- ¿En serio?- Pregunta Rainbow Dash sin creérselo, Fluttershy asiente.

\- No puedes dormir así- Dijo el padre de Dash- Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa si quieres- Le ofreció.

\- Oh no, no quiero ser molestia- Dijo Fluttershy.

\- No digas eso, puedes venir- Le contesto el pony.

\- Am... ok, gracias- Le agradeció.

Al día siguiente.

\- ¡Dash despierta, tienes escuela!- Le gritó su papá.

\- No, no quiero, la escuela es para tontos...- Dijo cubriéndose con las sabanas.

\- No digas esas cosas y levantate- Insistió su padre mientras la descubría.

\- Agh! Esta bien...- Dijo fastidiada mientras se levantaba- ¿Y donde esta Fluttershy?- Pregunto.

\- Hace rato se levanto y se fue antes que tu- Le respondió.

\- ¡¿Que?! Ya me voy- Dijo antes de salir volando rápidamente.

Comenzó a buscarla por todos lados hasta que la encontró.

\- ¿Que rayos te sucede?- Le dijo molesta Rainbow.

\- ¿D-de que hablas?- Dijo ella asustada.

\- No te vayas NUNCA sin mi- Le dijo.

\- P-perdón...- Se disculpo.

\- uff, ok... vallamos a la escuela o se nos hará tarde- Le dijo más tranquila.

\- Ok...-

Llegaron a la escuela y vieron entrar a muchos potros, pero uno de ellos molesto mucho pero mucho a Rainbow.

\- Maldito sea el estúpido destino...- Murmuro Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Dijiste algo Rainbow?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

\- Nada, nada- Río nerviosa.

Pasaron las horas y por fin el recreo. Salieron rápidamente de la sala, entonces ven como alguien iba hacia ellas.

\- ¡Chicas!- Corrió Pinkie hacía Rainbow y Fluttershy a abrazarlas- Las extrañe mucho-

\- Pinkie!- Dijeron ambas potras abrazándola también.

\- Estoy triste- Dijo Pinkie.

\- ¿Por que, que paso?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Como que que paso?- Pregunto como si la respuesta fuera obvia- Estoy triste por que no nos toco en el mismo grado-

\- Aww, no te preocupes Pinkie Pie, nos podremos seguir viendo en los recreos- Le dijo Fluttershy.

\- Es verdad, además mientras estamos en clases no se puede hacer nada, no hay mucha diferencia- Completo Rainbow Dash.

\- Supongo que tienen razón- Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras volvía su estado normal- ¿Y que quieren hacer ahora?-

\- Pues tenia en mente que...- Rainbow se vio interrumpida por Fluttershy.

\- Oh mira, es el pony que me salvo- Exclamo al ver a Soarin y fue corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿El que?- Pregunto confundida, y cuando vio que se dirigía hacia Soarin fue volando rápidamente con ella.

\- Hola- Saludo Fluttershy.

\- ¡No te le acerques!- Gritó Rainbow Dash poniéndose frente de Fluttershy.

\- P-pero Rainbow...- Intento decir Fluttershy.

\- ¡Nada! No quiero que te acerques a él- Le ordeno.

\- P-pero yo solo quería agradecerle...- Dijo asustada.

\- ¿Agradecerle? ¿Agradecerle por que?- Pregunto molesta.

\- Por haberme salvado la otra vez...-

\- ¿Salvado?- Pregunto confundida mientras volteo a ver a Soarin quien se encontraba molesto.

_**Flash Back**_

Fluttershy se encontraba jugando con un pequeño conejo en un pequeño campo mientras las mariposas revoloteaban a su al rededor.

\- Jejeje, que simpático conejito- Río Fluttershy, en eso 3 pegasos bajaron con una sonrisa malevola.

\- Hola torpeshy- Dijo uno.

\- …- Ella solo se quedo quieta con miedo mientras el pequeño conejo asustado se le fue de los cascos y escapaba.

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso espantamos a tus mugrientos animales?- Pregunto otro con tono burlón.

\- P-por favor... Déjenme en paz- Dijo Fluttershy ya soltando unas lagrimas.

\- O miren, no sabe volar pero si llorar, eres una idiota ¿Sabias?- Dijo dándole un golpe. Fluttershy solo se limitaba a llorar.

\- ¿Que solo eso sabes hacer?- Dijo otro dándole una patada.

\- Chicos, ¿Que tal si le cortamos las alas? No habrá diferencia a ahora que las tiene- Dijo mirándola malvadamente mientras ella lloraba asustada mientras intentaba desplegar sus alas para salir volando.

\- Miren, quiere salir volando- Dijo el segundo- Ni lo pienses idiota- Los tres comenzaron a golpearla salvajemente mientras ella solo intentaba cubrirse y lloraba.

La pobre ya sangraba y tenia varios moretones, hasta que entonces un pony llega y por un segundo se queda mirándolos muy, muy molesto.

\- ¡Ya déjenla cobardes!- Gritó llamando la atención de los 3 ponys.

\- ¿S-soarin?- Pregunto uno con mucho miedo.

\- Váyanse y déjenla en paz o se las verán conmigo- Les gritó nuevamente mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Los tres ponys salieron volando del lugar.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Soarin a Fluttershy.

\- S-si...- Respondió insegura.

\- La próxima ten más cuidado ¿si?- Le dijo ayudandole a levantarse.

\- Esta bien...- Dijo ella.

\- Muy bien, ya me voy- Dijo tomando vuelo y alejándose del lugar.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

\- Tienes suerte, Soarin. Pero no te pedire disculpas- Le dijo.

\- ¿Y por que no? Me golpeaste sin razón- Dijo Soarin.

\- Por que tu me las tienes que dar a mi- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y por que?- Le pregunto el.

\- Me hiciste caer mi Cup Cake en mi propia Cutie fiesta- Le dijo molesta

\- ¿Tu eres Rainbow Dash?- Pregunto levantando una ceja.

\- Si-

\- Ok, ok. Perdoname por hacer tirado tu Cup Cake- Le dijo.

\- Mm... Disculpa aceptada.

Rainbow Dash se fue alejando de el en dirección hacia sus amigas.

\- ¿Y que paso?- Pregunto curiosa Pinkie.

\- Nada- Respondo simplemente Rainbow, en eso suena la campana- Será mejor que volvamos a clase-

\- Sip, nos vemos luego- Dijo Pinkie mientras se alejaba saltando.

_**Y fin ¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ni cuenta me di de que tan largo era XD okno. Nos vemos y dejen reviews, opiniones y consejos, bye.**_


	4. La obra (part 1)

_**Hola a todos, se que me tarde en publicarla pero tengo una buena excusa... amm... LA ESCUELA... Literalmente paso casi todo el día ahí, pero no les diré cuanto tiempo es X3**_

_**Como sea, sigamos con el cap.**_

\- Rainbow Dash!- Oía una voz que la llamaba.

\- No creas que escaparas de esta tan fácilmente Rainbow Dash- Le decía una sombra en posición de pelea.

\- Ya lo veremos Shadow- Le dijo Rainbow Dash mientras bajaba lentamente- Pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a los ponys de Equestria-

\- Rainbow Dash!- Oyó nuevamente como la llamaban.

\- No podrás detenerme, tonta- Dijo Shadow comenzando a acercarse lentamente a ella- Esto por ahora es un sueño pero pronto créeme que atacare y tu no podrás hacer nada en contra-

\- ¡RAINBOW DASH!- Gritó la maestra golpeando su mesa y despertando a Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Que, como, cuando?- Dijo asustada y mirando hacía todas partes.

\- Por fin despierta, ¿Quiere responder a la pregunta que le hice?- Preguntó la maestra enojada.

\- Amm... ¿Ponyhattan?- Pregunto/respondió dudosa.

\- Tiene suerte- La miro con algo de molestia mientras se alejaba- Para el Lunes quiero un informe de 20 páginas sobre el tema- Suena la campana- Los veré la próxima semana-

\- * suspiro * Que alivio- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras salia de la habitación.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- La llamaba Pinkie Pie- Ven rápido-

Rainbow voló rápidamente hacía su amiga y antes de que pudiese decir algo vio a un pegaso volando al rededor de ellos mientras muchas yeguas gritaban emocionadas.

\- ¿Pero que...?- Se acerco un poco más a la pista que recorría el pegaso y pudo ver que aquel pegaso tan veloz era el que más odiaba, su rival y por supuesto un integrante de un equipo llamado "Los Wonderbolts"

Le habían ofrecido un puesto en el equipo a Rainbow Dash pero esta lo había rechazado puesto que juro que jamas volaría junto al pony que más odiaba.

\- ¿No es genial? Es súper rápido- Gritaba Pinkie Pie- Woooohoooo!-

\- No me sorprende, yo voy 10 veces más rápido que eso- Dijo orgullosa la pegaso celeste mientras se retiraba- 7 horribles años de mi vida en los que tuve que verlo- Pensó molesta mientras se dirigía a su casa, pero entonces algo la detuvo.

\- ATENCIÓN TODOS, LES TENGO UN COMUNICADO MUY IMPORTANTE- Se oyó una voz femenina de una yegua con un micrófono y un altavoz- ESTE FIN DE SEMANA TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE 3 DE SECUNDARIA TENDRAN QUE ASISTIR A LA ESCUELA PARA UN PROYECTO QUE LES TENEMOS PREPARADOS. ESO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA-

\- Genial, ahora tengo que pasar un fin de semana en la escuela, mi sueño- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras rápidamente se dirigía a su casa.

Al llegar fue a su habitación y se puso a dormir. Hace 2 años su padre, Rainbow Strikes, falleció.

_**Flash Back**_

\- C-creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí- Dijo asustada Fluttershy mientras iba de tras de Rainbow Dash en el bosque EverFree.

\- No me iré de aquí sin mi broche de la suerte- Le dijo mientras aumentaba el paso- Ese broche era de mi mamá y siempre le traía suerte y me dijo que si yo lo usaba me traería suerte también- Le explico acercándose a ella.

\- Entiendo que sea un broche muy importante para ti, pero es el bosque EverFree... ¿No oíste los horribles relatos de este lugar?- Dijo Fluttershy con miedo intentando esconderse tras su melena.

\- No te preocupes Fluttershy, estas conmigo, nada te pasara si estas conmigo- Le dijo ella dándole confianza.

\- Está bien...- Dijo ella aun algo insegura.

Paso un largo rato y cuando por fin lo encontraron se disponían a marcharse del lugar pero oyeron como algo se movía entre los arbustos.

\- ¿O-oíste eso?- Pregunto asustada Fluttershy.

\- Si, quedate de tras de mi- Le ordeno mientras bajaba.

De la nada una sombra sale del arbusto las ataca, hiere a Rainbow Dash y desaparece. Rainbow Dash disimuladamente esconde a Fluttershy tras un árbol y le susurra que huya mientras ella lo distrae.

\- N-no... Rainbow Dash... no te quiero dejar...- Dijo la pegaso llorando.

\- No quiero que algo malo te pase, vete y pide ayuda pero quiero que te vayas- Le ordeno.

La sombra vuelve a aparecer y la ataca, con una patada la deja en el suelo mientras ella se volvía a poner de pie e intentaba hacerle daño, pero cuando la tocaba lo traspasaba. El seguía y seguía hiriéndola.

\- ¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto molesta después de haber escupido algo de sangre.

\- Puedes decirme Shadow- Le dijo la sombra.

\- ¿Por que me atacas?- Le pregunto tratando de alejarse.

\- Es algo así como una rutina de ejercicio, su un día tomare toda Equestria primero debo entrenar y fortalecerme- Le explico nuevamente golpeándola.

En eso antes de que Rainbow Dash se desmayara vio a su padre llegar frente a ella, pero no resistió más y cayo desmayada. Después de varias horas Rainbow Dash despertó envuelta en varias vendas.

\- P-papá...- Dijo somnolienta, miro a su alrededor y vio Pinkie Pie sobre ella llorando- ¿Pinkie Pie?-

\- R-rainbow Dash...- Sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos- Rainbow Dash! Gracias a Celestia estas bien!- Gritó abrazándola.

\- Tranquila Pinkie, ¿Sabes donde esta mi papá?- Le pregunto. Esa pregunta hizo que a Pinkie Pie se le hiciera lacio el pelo y ensombreció su mirada.- ¿Pinkie Pie?-

\- L-lo... lo siento Rainbow Dash... pero... tu papá... tu papá no se pudo salvar...- Dijo dejando caer lagrimas.

\- ¿A que te refieres con que no se pudo salvar?- Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos- P-pero...-

\- Lo siento amiga...- Dijo comenzando a llorar sobre ella.

\- N-no... ¡No papá!- Comenzó a llorar Rainbow Dash- P-por que... Papá... no...-

Pasaron 2 días después del horrible acontecimiento y Rainbow Dash caminaba desorientada por su casa, se le escapaban lagrimas de los ojos. Por las noches dormía abrazando una foto de ella y su padre 1 semana antes de que pasara aquello. No comía ni salia de su casa... sentía que el mundo se le venia hacía abajo, necesitaba un consuelo... pero solo su padre estaba ahí para consolarla.

\- Perdoname papá... fue todo mi maldita culpa... por idiota- Se culpaba y caía dormida junto a la foto.

Semanas después Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy lograron sacarla de su casa y en cuestión de meses la hicieron sentirse mejor, aun que ella seguía culpándose de la muerte de su padre, pero sabia que ya no podía hacer nada, que tenia que dejar la culpa y lo pasado en el pasado.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Rainbow Dash abrió sus ojos perezosamente y miro la hora.

\- * suspiro * Es hora de salir a la escuela un sábado por la mañana... Hurra- Dijo sin ánimos y con sarcasmo mientras salia de su casa.

Al llegar vio un escenario y muchos de sus compañeros. Bajo y busco a sus amigas.

\- Estamos aquí Dashie- La llamo Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Saben cual es el supuesto proyecto?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

\- Big Macintosh me dijo que era una obra especial- Le respondió Fluttershy.

\- ¿Una obra? ¿Que clase de obra?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash confundida.

\- Una obra de teatro tontita- Le respondió Pinkie Pie.

\- Agh no una de esas...- Dijo molesta.

\- Atención ponys, la obra que interpretaremos es una que escribió una pony que hoy se presenta como una nueva alumna de nuestra clase, Rarity la unicornio- La presento.

\- Gracias por la presentación Cheerilee. Bueno, la obra que eh escrito trata de una pegaso llamada Divine Forest que vivía en un bosque en el que se perdió cuando era pequeña, al no poder encontrar el camino a casa decidió quedarse ahí. Durante todos esos años no pudo aprender como volar, puesto que aun que sabia como hacerlo, cuando lo intentaba fracasaba. Un día mientras buscaba comida vio a un pegaso con un arma en cascos y lo siguió. Un oso ataca al pegaso y ella con un silbato que ella misma hizo haciendo que el oso se calmara. La verdad es largo de explicar así que ahora les doy sus papeles y lo leen, mañana comenzaremos el ensayo y durante todo la semana, con permiso de los maestros, practicaremos para poder actuar frente a toda Ponyville. Esto ayudara a recaudar dinero que donaremos al orfanato de Canterlot- Les explico antes de tomar un tablero- Muy bien... veamos- Miro la lista de alumnos- En una hora dejo una nota con los nombre y papeles que interpretaran- Les dijo saliendo del escenario.

\- Espero que no sea de amor- Dijo Rainbow Dash fastidiada- Por que si lo es no quiero por nada en el mundo ser la protagonista-

\- Oh vamos, no es para tanto- Le dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

\- El amor para mi es bobo, así de simple y directamente lo digo- Dijo cruzando las patas.

\- Yo espero que me toque un personaje que come mucho pastel y que después haya una guerra de pasteles y que después hagamos más pasteles- Dijo emocionada Pinkie Pie mientras saltaba.

\- ¿Para ti todo es pastel?- Pregunto simpaticamente Rainbow Dash.

\- No exactamente, para mi la vida es dulce- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

Paso una hora y los personajes de la historia ya habían sido elegidos:

Rainbow Dash: **Divine Forest.**

Soarin: **Dark Side.**

Cheerilee: **Tender Heart.**

Pinkie Pie: **Sweet Heaven.**

Fluttershy: **Tender Blush.**

Big Macintosh: **Land Fire.**

Todos los demás deberán presentarse con Rarity para asignarles una tarea en la escenografía, vestuario, etc.

\- Ok... creo que seré la protagonista...- Dijo sorprendida Rainbow Dash- Pero ¿Quien es Dark Side? Osea, ¿Que personaje es?- Se preguntaba.

\- Obvio es el pony que fue atacado por un oso- Le dijo Pinkie Pie.

\- Quizá...- Dudo.

\- Para mañana espero que tengan parte del libreto aprendido, ahora pueden retirarse- Anuncio Rarity.

\- Por fin a casa, supongo que tendré que leer esto- Dijo algo disgustada.

_**Pobre de Rainbow Dash, perdió a su padre... se que es triste pero... bueno fue solo una idea que puse en marcha ¿Ok? Como sea, de ahora en adelante tratare de hacerlo así de largos puesto que publicare un cap por semana si es que puedo. Dejen reviews, opiniones y consejos, bye.**_


	5. La obra (part 2) y un sueño extraño

_**Hola a todos amigos míos, lamento la demora, es que tuve muy poco tiempo con la tarea y la escuela y esas cosas como sea. Se me ocurrió hacer un par de cosas que aprendí al leer otras cosas haber si les gusta X3 no se, ustedes díganme si les gusta las ideas. La primera es que en los comentarios puedan hacerme preguntas, las que quieran sobre la historia, si tienen preguntas o dudas déjenlos en los comentarios y yo lo responderé en el siguiente cap. La otra idea la verán al final del cap, bueno eso es todo.**_

\- ¡¿Que nosotros que cosa?!- Gritó con un gran sonrojo Rainbow Dash mientras se caía del escenario- Auch...-

\- Lo siento Rainbow Dash, pero así se escribió. Tu y Soarin tienen que...- Entonces Rarity fue interrumpida.

\- No quiero ni oírlo, no pienso... hacer eso, menos con el- Dijo de manera entrecortada, aun sonrojada y molesta.

\- ¿Tu crees que yo también quiero?- Pregunto molesto Soarin aun en el escenario.

\- Por favor Rainbow querida, tienes que hacerlo o no podremos juntar el dinero para el orfanato- Le pidió de forma algo dramática Rarity.

\- Está bien... pero como Soarin lo arruino todo hay que comenzar todo de nuevo- Dijo cruzando las patas.

\- Hey! Yo no fui quien...-

\- Comencemos desde la escena 15!- Gritó desde su asiento Rarity.

_Divine Forest caminaba por el bosque en busca de comida y escucha voces._

_\- … los puedo oler, están por acá- Escucho la voz de un semental._

_\- ¿Quienes son esos...?- Susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a los ponys._

_Al estar lo suficientemente cerca observo lentamente a cada uno y cuando estaba a punto de salir del lugar a su casa vio a un pegaso escondido entre unos arbustos. Cuando los otros sementales estuvieron a punto de salir de esa parte del bosque el pegaso que estaba escondido entre los arbustos ataco a los sementales. Divine Forest sorprendida del repentino ataque del pegaso salio de donde estaba y defendió a los sementales que escapaban mientras ella peleaba con el pegaso((cobardes XD)). Ambos terminaron heridos y estrellándose contra un árbol._

_\- ¿Que diablos te pasa?- Le dijo de repente el pegaso. Divine Forest solo se quedo..._

\- No puedo hacer esto, la pelea estuvo bien y todo pero ¿sonrojarme? No se si seria capas...- Dijo insegura Rainbow Dash mientras arruinaba el momento.

\- Ay por Celestia, piensa en algo vergonzoso que te pudiese pasar- Dijo desde su silla Rarity.

\- Está bien, está bien- Dijo volviendo a la antigua posición en la que estaba.

_\- ¿Que diablos te pasa?- Le dijo de repente el pegaso. Divine Forest solo se quedo viendo su rostro algo sonrojada e impresionada por la hermosa voz que poseía aquel pegaso- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Esos eran cazadores- Divine sacudió su cabeza y se puso en posición de pelea._

_\- ¿Que son cazadores?- Pregunto mientras se alejaba poco a poco de él._

_\- ¿No sabes lo que son...? Bueno, no importa. Ya me tengo que ir- Dijo empezando a tomar vuelo._

_\- No, espera...- Intento detenerlo y por accidente ((o intencionalmente X3 Okno)) tropezo con una roca haciendo que ambos se cayeran._

_El pegaso se encontraba sobre Divine Forest en una posición que hizo que se quedaran paralizados. Sus labios se encontraban demasiado cerca y ambos sentían la respiración del otro. Divine Forest logró moverse un poco y tratando alejar al pegaso de ella hizo que la pata de él resbalara e hiciera que se dieran un beso._

\- Divino Rainbow Dash, está escena quedo hermosa- Dijo Rarity levantándose de su asiento y empezando a aplaudir con los cascos- Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, mañana continuaremos- Aviso mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

\- Rainbow amiga, eso fue genial!- Exclamó Pinkie Pie llena de emoción.

\- Amm... Rainbow Dash ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy al ver como Rainbow Dash se encontraba con la mirada perdida y se tocaba los labios.

\- Me beso... me beso... me beso...- Repetía Rainbow una y otra vez con cara de traumatizada.

\- Oh vamos Rainbow, no es para tanto- Dijo Pinkie mientras ponía una pata sobre la espalda de la pegaso.

\- ¡¿Como que no es para tanto? Ese fue mi primer beso!- Gritó desesperada.

\- Pero...-

\- Ya me tengo que ir...- Dijo saliendo volando del lugar hacia su casa sin dejar decir nada a ninguna.

Ya en su casa Rainbow estaba en posición fetal mientras tenia la mirada perdida.

\- M-mi primer beso... con él... ¿Por que tenia que pasar esto...?- Pensaba Rainbow Dash- Todo por culpa de ese estúpido ensayo de obra... lo peor es que tendré que hacerlo otras veces...- Sacudió la cabeza y se levanto del lugar- Lo mejor será dormir un poco-

_Toc Toc Toc_

_Rainbow aun se encontraba dormida y la puerta seguía y seguía sonando. Rainbow harta de oír el sonido de la puerta se levanto de mala gana y fue a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que quien tocaba tan desesperadamente era Soarin. _

_\- ¿Soarin? ¿Que haces a...?- No pudo terminar la frase ya que de repente Soarin la tomo del casco y la acerco a él hundiendo sus labios en los suyos._

_Rainbow trato de separarse de él, pero cuando lo hacia Soarin solo la presionaba más contra él y la besaba con más pasión y hambre. Rainbow estaba perdiendo la cordura, le estaba gustando._

_\- Soarin... N-no... basta!- Intento alejarlo pero fue entonces que Soarin bajo sus besos directo a su cuello- Ah... no...-_

_No pudo aguantar más y abrazo a Soarin. Nuevamente Soarin subió y devoro sus labios con hambre siendo correspondido por Rainbow Dash..._

Toc toc toc

Rainbow despertó con respiración agitada y algo despeinada.

\- Fue todo... tan solo un sueño...?- Preguntó muy sonrojada aun respirando agitadamente.

Toc toc toc

Rainbow se levanto algo asustada de ver a soarin tras la puerta. Y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que era...

_**Ay por Celestia... no puedo creer que casi escribo un lemon X3 oh my glob, oh my glob... Como sea, la otra idea que se me ocurrió es la siguiente.**_

_\- No, ya basta por favor... no quiero, ¡No lo haré!- Gritó Rainbow mientras salia volando._

…

…

…

_\- Lo siento amiga... tal vez no debí hacerlo pero... es que...- A la yegua ya se le salían lagrimas._

_\- No te preocupes... Realmente no me molesta, es tan solo un pegaso idiota y presumido- Dijo la pegaso abrazándola._

…

…

…

_\- ¿Quien es él?- Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada._

_\- No lo se, lo encontré inconsciente en el bosque EverFree- Le respondió la pegaso._

_\- ¿En serio Pero tu dijiste que...-_

_\- Se lo que dije, pero quise ir a ver si encontraba a...- Antes de que Rainbow pudiese seguir hablando vio como aquel pony que encontraron se movía._

_**Ok, eso es todo por el momento, ya puse los avances y el fic así que dejen reviews, opiniones y consejos, oyasuminasai ((que en japones significa adiós))**_


	6. Un desconocido aparece en EverFree

_**Hola a todo mis amigos, ya paso una semana (no me digas) etto... ¿si te digo? Como sea, sigamos con el cap.**_

_**AVISO: Decidí anular mi decisión de las preguntas y eso.**_

_Rainbow se levanto algo asustada de ver a Soarin tras la puerta. Y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que era..._

\- ¿Twilight?- Exclamó al ver a la alicornio.

\- Hola Rainbow Dash!- Exclamó la otra feliz mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla- Te extrañe amiga-

\- Suéltame!- Dijo molesta Dash mientras la apartaba- Tu ya no eres mi amiga...-

\- ¿Sigues molesta?- Le preguntó triste.

\- Deja de molestar- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara. Twilight triste solo dejo salir un suspiro y se fue- Maldita alicornio, ¿Viene y me abraza feliz después de lo que me hizo?- Casi gritaba molesta- Ashh! Necesito pasar unas horas en la pista de vuelo...- Dijo mientras iba a la cocina por una botella de agua.

3 horas después se podía ver a la pegaso pasando con gran facilidad la pista de obstáculos a una velocidad increíble. Paro a tomar un poco de agua y en un único y pequeño parpadeo ya se le podía ver sonrojada. ¿Por que? Pues por que en ese pestañeo vio nuevamente la imagen de Soarin besando su cuello y ella abrazándolo. Se tiro lo que quedaba del agua en la cara para ver si el sonrojo desaparecía pero cuando cerro los ojos para que el agua no se los mojara vio la imagen de Soarin muy sonrojado en el momento del ensayo cuando se besaron por primera vez.

\- Agh! Esto no funciono para nada...- Exclamó Rainbow Dash molesta.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Rainbow Dash se tiro en la gran nube quedándose así dormida.

_\- Nos encontramos de nuevo Rainbow Dash- Dijo una sombra tomando la forma de un semental._

_\- Shadow...- Susurro la pegaso con gotas de sudor en la frente._

_\- Tal parece que lo que te quedaba de valor se esfumo- Dijo él acercándose a ella._

_\- No des ni un paso más...- Dijo ella alejándose al mismo ritmo que él se acercaba a ella._

_\- No... yo no haré nada- Dijo el parando de acercarse a ella- Pero el si lo hará- Dijo haciendo aparecer una sombra que poco a poco tomaba la forma de..._

_\- F-flash... Sentry- Dijo paralizada al ver que la forma que había tomado aquella sombra fue la de el pony del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada._

_\- Rainbow Dash- Dijo el pegaso con una mirada malévola- Veo que sigues igual de mensa, después de todo no quisiste rendirte ante Sombra-_

_\- ¿Sombra?- Preguntó confundida._

_\- Mi nuevo nombre ¿No te gusta?- Preguntó Shadow fingiendo una sonrisa- Ya muy pronto seré conocido como el Rey Sombra en toda Equestria-_

_\- Eso ya lo veremos- Dijo enojada Dash._

_\- Como sea, es mi turno de hacerte sufrir Rainbow Dash- Dijo "Flash" mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Rainbow parecía estar inmóvil- ¿No te defenderás?-_

_\- N-no es eso... es que siento algo extraño en mis labios...- Dijo aun inmóvil._

Lentamente abrió los ojos despertando y sintiendo como la besaban y acariciaban su pelo.

\- El sabor de esto se me hace conocido...- Pensaba mientras se quedaba inmóvil- Pero... es... agradable...-

Rainbow comenzó a corresponder el beso de aquel pony que desconocía pero que le causaba una sensación extraña pero agradable. El pony dejo de besarla asustado, pero Rainbow lo acerco y nuevamente se besaron. Pero entonces oyeron a alguien acercarse, se asustaron y salieron volando cada uno en dirección contraria.

\- ¿Q-que fue eso?- Pensaba asustada Rainbow Dash mientras se encerraba en su habitación. De pronto sintió una gran necesidad de dormir así que se recostó en su cama y se durmió.

_\- Si que eres una cobarde Rainbow Dash- Dijo Shadow apareciendo justo frente suyo- ¿ Huir cuando estas a punto de tener una pelea? No creí que fueras de esas-_

_\- Yo no huí!- Le gritó a pesar de ver lo cerca que estaba- No se que paso pero desperté y ya!-_

_\- De todos modos, te perdiste de pelear con tu antiguo amor- Le dijo con una mirada arrogante._

_\- Yo no... Yo jamas sentí nada por él...- Dijo ella con un pequeño sonrojo._

_\- Por supuesto Rainbow Dash... Yo te creo- Dijo con sarcasmo Sombra mientras en su forma sombría pasaba junto a ella y volvía a aparecer apoyada en su lomo ((O como se le diga a su espalda))- ¿Sabes? Yo alguna vez fui un gran amigo tuyo-_

_\- No lo creo, no tengo tan mal gusto en cuanto a mis amistades- Dijo empezando a volar para que este no la tocara._

_\- Como digas...- Dijo alejándose de ella._

Entonces despertó oyendo el sonido de su alarma. Busco por todas partes el despertador para apagarlo, entonces vio a un pequeño lagarto en su ventana que al parecer el provocaba el sonido imitándolo. Rainbow toco su cabeza y este dejo de hacer ese sonido, saco de la nada un papel y se lo dio. Al abrirlo lo que encontró fue:

"Hola Dashie, soy Pinkie Pie. Te envié un correo Gummi para avisarte que un tal Shadow quiere verte en el Bosque EverFree, no se por que no te lo dijo en persona pero supongo que pensó que si me lo decía a mi para que te lo diga a ti le parecía divertido, tal vez empiece a hacer eso. Te veo en el ensayo de hoy, espero que no te vuelvas a poner loquita como ayer, jejejeje. Oye descubrí que puedo reír en una carta, genial ¿no?

Con mucho cariño y diversión tu amiga Pinkie Pie"

\- ¿Ensayo? ¿Que hora es?- Dijo buscando su reloj- Ashh! necesito ordenar mis cosas...- Por fin encontró el reloj y al ver la hora "07:59" se asusto y salio volando lo más rápido que daban sus alas.

Cuando por fin llego lo vio todo vacío, entonces vio nuevamente al lagarto que anteriormente vio en su ventana con otro papel en la boca, que decía:

"Hola de nuevo amiga, se que debí decirte esto antes pero hoy no tendremos ensayo ya que Rarity dijo que hoy se tomaria el día para recoger gemas para el vestuario, jejeje Volví a reír wiiii X3 puedo hacer caras wiiii XD"

\- Solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie- Dijo antes de reír.

Entonces saco la otra nota pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo oyó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos. De el salio Flash pero más oscuro de lo que recordaba.

\- ¿Que quieres?- Le preguntó con frialdad.

\- Me debes una batalla- Le dijo directamente él.

\- Yo no te debo nada- Dijo alejándose de el sombrío pegaso.

\- Claro que si- Dijo antes de sacar unos polvos y soplarlos en su rostro.

…

…

…

_\- ¿Donde estoy?- Preguntó Dash en su mente mientra abría los ojos y se levantaba. Se vio frente a un espejo y al ver su imagen se asusto. Era nuevamente una potra de 4 años._

_\- ¿Que rayos me paso?- Exclamó sorprendida._

_\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- Escucho la voz de su padre._

_\- ¿P-papá?- Susurro sin poder creérselo. Fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde la llamaban y frente a ella estaba su padre sonriendo confiadamente como siempre lo había hecho. La potra corriendo fue a abrazarlo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos- Papá... papá te extrañe no sabes como sufrí sin ti...- Dijo abrazando la pata de su padre mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad._

_\- ¿De que hablas Rainbow? Jamas te deje y jamas lo haría- Le dijo con una mirada algo confusa._

_\- P-pero papá... hace 2 años falleciste protegiéndome...- Le dijo ella dejando de soltar lágrimas._

_\- Pues me creo que moriría protegiéndote, pero eso aun no ah pasado y aun falta mucho para que pueda llegar a pasar- Le explicó abrazándola._

_En eso su papá la soltó y se quedo congelado, no se movía y ni pestañeaba ni respiraba ni nada. _

_\- ¿Papá? ¡¿Papá que te pasa?!- Gritó desesperada al ver que su padre no se movía._

_\- Ni lo intentes Rainbow Dash- Sonó la voz de alguien tras suyo- Haremos un trato. Si tu te rindes y matas a tus amigas, dejare que te quedes aquí, en el pasado donde puedes vivir feliz junto a tu padre- Comenzó a explicar la propuesta mientras la para de Dash se ponía pálida al oír su primera propuesta- Pero si no lo haces, seré yo quien te mate ¿Trato?- Dijo extendiendo el casco donde tenia una espada._

_Rainbow tomó la espada y frente a ellas aparecieron Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy al parecer inconscientes. Rainbow Dash lentamente y con algo de miedo se acercaba a ellas, cada paso le devolvían su forma adolescente y cuando por fin se encontraba a buena distancia de ellas empezó a respirar profundo y con miedo. Volteo hacía atrás y vio a su padre aun inmóvil junto al sombrío Flash Sentry. Miro a sus amigas y se dio cuenta de algo._

_\- Buen engaño Flash, pero ya lo descubrí. Estas no son mis amigas, son solo sombras que Shadow creó para engañarme, pero adivina que, descubrí tu plan- Dijo con una sonrisa presumida Dash- Estas "ponys" no tienen Cutie Mark, igual que tu, caballito. En ustedes no hay magia-_

_\- Maldición...- Susurro Flash furioso. De pronto todo empezó a volverse oscuro y cuando abrió los ojos..._

_**((Flash (s) es flash sombra))**_

_Flash (S) apareció junto a Shadow con los ojos llenos de furia._

_\- Lo descubrio todo...- Dijo Flash (S) mientras comenzaba temblar intentado aguantar las ganas de golpear algo._

_\- No te preocupes, ella recibirá gran tortura, soñara con esto ahora, pero la atormentara durante todo lo que le resta de vida- Dijo Sombra mientras que en sus ojos se tornaban color rojo diabolico._

…

…

…

_\- Dash, vamos querida, besa a Soarin, sabes que quieres hacerlo- Dijo con una sonrisa maníaca Rarity._

_\- Vamos Dashie, besa a Soarin- Dijo Pinkie Pie._

_\- No hay por que acobardarse...- Dijo Fluttershy._

_\- No, ya basta por favor... no quiero, ¡No lo haré!- Gritó Rainbow mientras salia volando. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y eso afecto a su vuelo haciéndola caer- ¿Que está pasando...? Todo esto no tiene sentido...- Pensó confundida._

\- ¡RAINBOW DASH!- Gritó la yegua blanca en su oreja.

\- Auch... no tan fuerte- Se quejo la pegaso al fin despertando.

\- Lo siento querida pero es que no despertabas ni con un balde de agua helada- Le dijo la unicornio ayudándola a levantarse- ¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó preocupada.

\- Algo mareada pero si- Le respondió Rainbow Dash mientras comenzaba a volar.

\- Sígueme querida, tengo algo que te ayudara- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Caminaron un largo rato ya que la casa de Rarity quedaba lejos de la escuela _**((Recuerden que Rainbow Dash se desmayo en el patio de la escuela))**_. Al llegar Rarity la invito a pasar y comenzaron a caminar junto a varias habitaciones con telas, hilos y otras cosas en completo desastre.

\- Wow, ¿Aquí vives?- Preguntó mirando el tamaño de la casa.

\- Si, solo me costo 4 vestidos con 9 gemas diferentes, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo por una casa tan divina como esta- Dijo orgullosa con tono elegante.

\- Auch...- Dijo Rainbow frotándose la cabeza- Este dolor no se me va más...-

\- Espera aquí por favor, voy por las pastillas que te ayudaran- Dijo mientras se retiraba de la cocina.

\- … Nunca olvidaré ese sueño... fue horrible... solo me decían que besara... a Soarin...- Pensaba Rainbow Dash mientras agachaba su cabeza creando una sombra en sus ojos, de ellos bajaron un par de lágrimas- Nunca lo olvidare... me atormentara... por siempre...- Al oír pasos venir hacía ella seco rápidamente sus lágrimas.

\- Aquí están- Dijo poniendo frente a ella una pastilla y un vaso con agua- Esto ayudara a que se vaya tu dolor de cabeza-

\- Gracias- Dijo Rainbow Dash antes la pastilla en su boca y tomar el agua- ¿Por que tienes esto? ¿Te duele la cabeza a diario?- Pregunto curiosa.

\- Pues no a diario, pero con una hermana como la mía que se la pasa llorando casi siempre pues me sirven- Le explicó ella mientras se sentaba junto a Dash.

\- Oye... ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- Le preguntó Rainbow con la sombra en sus ojos nuevamente.

\- Si, ¿que pasa?- Preguntó la unicornio preocupada al oír el tono de voz tan débil que tenia.

\- Quiero salir de la obra...- Dijo la pegaso casi como susurro.

\- Pero ¿Por que?- Le preguntó curiosa y preocupada.

\- Es el beso... no quiero besar a Soarin... no me cae nada bien... me desagrada...- Le explicó dejando caer una lágrima, cosa que Rarity no noto.

\- Mm... está bien, pero mañana me ayudas a buscar un remplazo, la verdad no me esperaba esto- Dijo Rarity mientras le ponía un casco en la espalda _**((O lomo como se diga)) **_para calmarla un poco ya que la notaba tensa.

\- Muchas gracias Rarity- Le agradeció con una sonrisa- Te debo una- Dijo volviendo nuevamente a su 110% _**((X3)) **_y tomaba vuelo.

\- No agradezcas, para mi es un placer ayudar- Dijo Rarity mientras también se paraba y la guiaba a la salida- Nos vemos mañana, recuerda que tienes que ayudarme a conseguirte un remplazo- Le recordó.

\- Por supuesto, adiós- Se despidió y se fue.

En el camino antes de poder llegar a su casa una pony choco contra ella y ambas calleron al suelo.

\- Auch!- Exclamo adolorida Rainbow mientras se levantaba y se frotaba la cabeza- ¿Que te...?-

\- Lo siento ya tengo que irme- Dijo la pegaso gris y de ojos visco mientras se iba.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- Gritó una alicornio de color lavanda a lo lejos- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

\- T-twilight... dejame... ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo, no después de lo que me hiciste...- Le dijo con frialdad.

\- Rainbow... lo siento... juro que no quería... fue solo un accidente...- Le dijo triste Twilight.

_**Flash Back**_

_Varios años atrás, cuando Rainbow Dash tenia 6 años. La pequeña, su madre y su padre vivían en el castillo de Canterlot. La madre de Rainbow, C__olors Cascade, trabajaba como cocinera real y su padre como guardia solar. Rainbow Dash al mudarse al lugar conoció dos potros que se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos. Twilight Sparkle, sucesora del trono de Equestria, una alicornio de color lavanda de ojos violetas y pelo violeta azulado. Y Flash Sentry, un pequeño pegaso color naranja de ojos azules y pelo azul, hijo de uno de los guardias reales. Los tres ponys eran inseparables, siempre jugando y haciendo travesuras. Con el tiempo Flash empezó a volar, al principio con dificultad pero luego logro dominarlo._

_\- ¿No es genial? Yo quisiera poder volar- Dijo la pequeña Rainbow Dash mientras observaba Flash que volaba por todo el cielo._

_\- Yo igual, pero estoy segura de que tu seras quien aprenda a volar antes que yo- Le dijo dándole ánimos a su amiga._

_\- No lo se... es que aun tengo las alas muy pequeñas, en cambio tu que eres princesa las tienes de un tamaño perfecto- Le dijo mientras extendía el ala de la alicornio._

_\- Si, pero de todos modos me caigo cada vez que lo intento...- Dijo la alicornio algo decepcionada de si misma._

_Con el tiempo Twilight y Rainbow Dash intentaban volar siendo Flash como su maestro, Twilight agito suavemente sus alas y logro elevarse un poco, pero decendia nuevamente. Rainbow por su parte no lograba elevarse ni un poco._

_\- Agh... me rindo, nunca lo lograré- Dijo molesta Rainbow Dash mientras se retiraba del jardín._

_Un par de horas después, Rainbow Dash se encontraba en una pequeña colina no muy lejos del castillo observando el atardecer mientras pensaba en su problema de vuelo._

_\- Hey Rainbow!- Oyó que la llamaban- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el pegaso naranja mientras se sentaba junto a ella._

_\- No del todo...- Le respondió mientras miraba la puesta de sol nuevamente._

_\- No te preocupes, no es que no volaras nunca sino que tu alas no están suficientemente desarrolladas aun- Le explico mientras la miraba al rostro- Ya veras que en unos años tu seras las segunda pegaso más rápida de Equestria- Le dijo dándole ánimos._

_\- ¿La segunda?- Pregunto levantando una ceja._

_\- Claro, la pegaso más rápida de Equestria después de mi- Le explico mientras sonreía triunfante._

_\- Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, yo seré la más rápida de Equestria- Dijo dándole un pequeño empujón._

_\- ¿Lo ves? ¿No es mejor sonreír que sentirse miserable?- Le preguntó abrazándola, lo cual causo que Rainbow Dash se sonrojara._

_Los días pasaron y Rainbow al acercarse a Flash sentía nervios y sonrojos, le parecía muy raro ya que antes no le pasaba esto sino hasta que si mamá le hablo de como ella se había enamorado de su padre __**((el padre de Rainbow, no malentiendan)).**_

_\- ...Cada vez que me acercaba a él sentía nervios y me sonrojaba, mis patas temblaban y me sentía incapaz de hablarle, me pareció raro al principio pero un tiempo después me dí cuenta de que yo estaba enamorada de él- Le relato su madre antes de darle un beso en la frente- Ahora duerme mi linda pegaso-_

_Eso dejo claro todos los pensamientos de la pequeña pegaso celeste, a ella le gustaba su amigo Flash. No quiso creerlo pero antes de caer en sueño lo acepto y se decidió a confesarle sus sentimientos a Flash Sentry._

_Al día siguiente Rainbow decidida y nerviosa iba al patio en donde siempre se reunía con Twilight y Flash pero cuando llego, vio a Twilight y Flash besándose. Ante esa escena salio corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. Por la noche dejo una nota en la habitación de la alicornio que decía :_

_No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar... no me importa si no sabias que Flash me gustaba, yo te vi besándote con el... creí que eramos amigas... no quiero volverte a ver nunca más en mi vida"_

_Twilight al leer la nota salio corriendo hacia la habitación de Rainbow Dash y empezo a golpear la puerta, pero Rainbow no respondía ni le abría, intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba con el cerrojo._

_Paso el tiempo y la madre de Rainbow Dash había fallecido, meses después el papá de Rainbow Dash mando a construir una casa en las nubes y ahí se fueron a vivir. Desde entonces Rainbow no volvió a ver ni a Flash ni a Twilight, lo cual agradeció._

_**Fin de Flash Black.**_

\- Por favor Rainbow Dash, olvida el rencor- Le pidió Twilight- Eramos solo niños, ¿Como iba yo a saber que Flash te gustaba? De haberlo sabido jamas hubiera hecho algo como eso- Le explicó, pero Rainbow seguía molesta y no la miraba.

-...-

\- Lo siento amiga... tal vez no debí hacerlo pero... es que...- A la yegua ya se le salían lagrimas, no quería perder a su amiga.

\- No te preocupes... Realmente no me molesta, es tan solo un pegaso idiota y presumido- Dijo la pegaso abrazándola- La verdad pensándolo bien, ni se por que me gustaba, siempre andaba presumiendo-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuando? Yo nunca lo vi haciéndolo- Le dijo Twilight ya sin lágrimas.

\- Yo lo se, siempre que iba a pedirle consejos para mejorar mi vuelo antes de poder hablarle lo veía presumiendo con sus amigos de la escuela- Le explicó- ¿Quieres venir mañana a mi escuela? Tengo unas amigas que podrían agradarte-

\- Por supuesto, ¿A que hora?- Le pregunto.

\- 08:00, te las presento una vez llegues- Le dijo antes de tomar vuelo y dirigirse hacia su casa- Adiós!-

\- Adiós!-

Una vez llego a su casa decidió servirse un baso de leche y dormir, pero no podía, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía las imágenes de sus amigas y oía sus voces diciendo que tenia que besar a Soarin. Una hora y media después algo le pedia a gritos que se durmiera, pero no quería y no podía. Al final esa gran necesidad de dormir la dominó y quedo atrapada en un profundo sueño.

_-Hola Rainbow- La saludo Sombra._

_\- Shadow...-_

_\- Que no me digas así, Shadow se fue, ya no existe- Le dijo con tono imperativo- Ahora solo existe Sombra, quien pronto será el rey de toda Equestria-_

_\- No me importa como te llames o que serás en el futuro- Le dijo con odio Rainbow Dash- Solo me importa acabar contigo, cuando te vuelva a ver, serás victima de mi furia-_

_\- Eso podemos arreglarlo, mi hogar es el bosque EverFree, puedes ir ahí cuando quieras y luchar conmigo si gustas- Le dijo con tono frio y malévolo._

_\- Entonces preparate que mañana por la mañana antes de irme a la escuela iré por ti y te haré pedazos-_

_\- Ya lo veremos mi pequeña pony, ya lo veremos...- Sombra desapareció._

Rainbow Dash abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que Celestia aun no traía el amanecer, entonces se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Sombra y enfrentarlo de una ve por todas. Se tardo un poco pero al fin llego, vio la casa de Fluttershy (Ella había hecho de lo que quedaba de una casa totalmente destruida a una hermosa casa donde los animales con problemas podían ser atendidos por la tímida pegaso. Entro al bosque EverFree pero pasos después de que avanzo algo cayo del cielo y se estrello no muy lejos de donde se encontraba ella. Rápidamente fue hacía donde se había estrellado eso que vio caer y vio a un pony inconsciente frente a ella. Rápidamente lo alzo, con algo dificultad, y se lo llevo a casa de Fluttershy olvidando a que había ido al bosque EverFree. Al llegar Fluttershy vio al pony y rápidamente guio a Rainbow Dash a una habitación en donde podía ponerlo.

\- ¿Quien es él?- Preguntó Fluttershy preocupada.

\- No lo se, lo encontré inconsciente en el bosque EverFree- Le respondió la pegaso.

\- ¿En serio Pero tu dijiste que...-

\- Se lo que dije, pero quise ir a ver si encontraba a...- Antes de que Rainbow pudiese seguir hablando vio como aquel pony que encontraron se movía.

_**Y hemos llegado al fin de este capitulo, vamos a ver que nos espera la próxima semana:**_

…

…

…

_\- Lo siento... es que estabas ahí y no resistí la tentación... como me gusto el primero creí...- El pegaso estaba todo sonrojado, más rojo que un tomate. Entonces antes de que se pudiera decir otra cosa, el pegaso termino con un gran moretón en su ojo derecho y un chichón en la cabeza._

_\- No quiero que te acerques a mi demente...- Dijo con frialdad mientras tomaba vuelo y se dirigia hacia Rarity._

…

…

…

_\- ¡¿Que estuve inconsciente durante 25 días?!- Dijo sorprendido el pony al escuchar a la pegaso tímida._

…

…

…

_\- Por supuesto que no... eres como una pesadilla que no me deja en paz, jamas estaría enamorada de ti- Dijo con frialdad la pegaso mientras se alejaba de él._

…

…

…

_**Ok, eso es todo por esta semana, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, opiniones, consejos y preguntas, bye.**_


	7. AVISO IMPORTANTE

_**Quería avisarles que dejare de escribir un par de semanas, últimamente no me eh sentido con ganas de escribir nada por asuntos totalmente personales, por eso es que mi último capitulo no se le entendió mucho. Mis sentimientos son algo que uso además de la imaginación en mis fics, y me eh sentido muy confundida, como dije son asuntos totalmente personales. Y como me gustan, también, los reviews no publicare hasta tener 33 reviews, es un pedido y un aviso así que ya saben. 33 Reviews y no publicare sino hasta dentro de 2 semanas. Hasta entonces, bye.**_


	8. Te odio (Eh vuelto :v)

_**Hola a todos amigos, gracias por su gran paciencia, eh aclarado un poco mi situación y me siento menos confundida que antes, aun que hay algo de confunción en mi mente, espero que este cap les guste. Ok, algo más, quería agradecerles, también, por ser tan buenos lectores de mi fic, la verdad nunca creí que fuera tan bueno, pero los comentarios que dejaron en "AVISO IMPORTANTE" me rompieron el corazón, excepto el de**_ _**Princesa Rainbow Dash, ese me ofendió T.T**_

_**Como sea, gracias por su paciencia y por ser mis lectores, ahora seguimos con la historia.**_

_\- Se lo que dije, pero quise ir a ver si encontraba a...- Antes de que Rainbow pudiese seguir hablando vio como aquel pony que encontraron se movía._

Las pegasos asustadas se alejaron a corta distancia de él. Parecía estar temblando y sus parpados apenas dejaban ver sus ojos. Este de pronto dejo de temblar y las yeguas nuevamente se acercaron al pony.

\- ¿Pero que rayos fue eso?- Preguntó Rainbow Dash aun sorprendida.

\- N-no lo se... pero me dio miedo...- Dijo ocultándose detrás de Dash.

_**Ah si, por poco lo olvido... A pedido de una de mis lectores "pony5678" este cap sera puro POV de Dash y Soarin, espero que les guste.**_

_**Pov Rainbow Dash-**_

Eso fue raro... ¿Quien será este pony? ¿Y por que cayo del cielo...? Será mejor que se quede en la casa de Fluttershy hasta que despierte.

-Fluttershy, ¿Te importaría cuidar del pony hasta que despierte?- Le pregunte.

\- N-no quiero... ¿Que pasa si vuelve a pasar? Tengo miedo Dash...- Dijo en forma de suplica, no me gusta verla así.

\- Por favor Flutter, si vuelve a pasar grita lo más fuerte posible para que yo pueda venir a ayudarte- Le pedí nuevamente intentando darle confianza.

\- Esta bien Dash... Pero... si vuelve a pasar te lo llevas...- Pidió como su única peticion.

\- De acuerdo- Le respondí. Minutos después Angel, el conejo de Fluttershy que ya era al parecer adulto, nos llamo la atención e hizo que fijáramos la mirada en el reloj. "08:24"- ¡Fluttershy, hay que irnos YA!- Le grite tomándola para irnos directo a la escuela.

\- ¿Pero y que pasara con el pony que esta en mi casa?- Preguntó ella mirando hacia atrás.

\- Estará bien, hay que apresurarnos- Le dije yo sin prestar demasiada importancia.

Llegamos y deje a Fluttershy en el suelo junto a Pinkie Pie y me fui directamente hacia Rarity.

\- Hola Rarity, llegue tarde lo siento mucho- Dije perdiendo el aliento.

\- Hmp- Me miro molesta.

\- En serio lo siento, es que bueno... encontré a un pony inconsciente en EverFree y lo lleve a casa de Fluttershy para ver si se despertaba- Le explique aun sin aliento.

\- Es mejor ser honesta que decir mentiras Rainbow Dash- Me miro con enfado.

\- No estoy mintiendo- Exclamé molesta- Si quieres puedes ir a preguntarle a Fluttershy o incluso ir a ver al pony en su casa-

\- Esta bien, esta bien- Me dijo aparentemente ya calmada- Lo veré después de clases. Ahora ven y ayudame a elegir a alguien para que ocupe tu lugar en la obra- Me dijo sonriendo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la seguí al interior de la escuela.

_**Fin POV Rainbow Dash**_

_**POV Soarin-**_

Tal vez no debí haber hecho eso, ¿Y si sabe fui yo? No podría volver a verla a la cara. Lo peor es que tendré que volver a besarla de nuevo... pero dudo que pueda hacerlo...

\- ¡Soarin!- Me llamo SpitFire, la capitana de Los Wonderbolts- ¡Deja de estar holgazaneando y ven a entrenar!-

\- ¡Ya voy!- Le avise tomando vuelo.

La practica fue larga y dura. En solo 2 meses tendríamos una presentación en Canterlot y SpitFire nos explotaba. El descanso, desde hace unos días, se desvaneció y en lugar de eso solo había que volar a toda velocidad y hacer grandes maniobras "Hay que dar todo lo que tienes o no obtendrás nada" y estoy de acuerdo, pero el entrenamiento aquí ya sobra.

Mire la hora 07:53, tenia 8 minutos para llegar a la escuela, aún que el tiempo no importaba mucho, era lo suficientemente veloz como para llegar en 2 minutos, así que me tome mi tiempo.

Al llegar aterrice, apenas sentí el césped en mis cascos recordé a Rainbow Dash, me mataría si me ve. Quise salir volando pero...

\- Hola Soarin- Saludó amablemente Rarity, llego en el peor momento- ¿A donde vas?-

\- ¿Quien? ¿Yo? A ninguna parte, a ninguna parte- Le respondí nervioso.

\- Oh, que bueno, ¿has visto a Rainbow Dash? Necesito que me ayude con algo. Dijo que vendría pero parece que no esta en la escuela- Me explicó mirando hacia todas partes buscándola con la vista.

\- Amm... no, no la eh visto- Dije también buscándola suplicando internamente que no este cerca.

\- Esta bien, seguro se le hizo tarde, la seguiré buscando- Dijo la unicornio saliendo del lugar al parecer preocupada.

Quise volver a escapar volando, pero luego...

\- ¡SOARIN!- Escuche la voz de Pinkie Pie gritando y casi dejándome sordo.

\- Hola Pinkie Pie- La salude mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

\- Hola Soarin- Saludo Fluttershy en voz baja.

\- ¿Has visto a Dashie por ahí?- Me pregunto Pinkie con la misma gran y loca energía que tenia siempre.

\- No, no la eh visto- Le respondí.

\- Oki doki loki- Respondió alejándose de mi mientras saltaba y Fluttershy la seguía volando a una distancia corta de la tierra.

De pronto sentí dolor en mis alas y caí al suelo. Sentí cansancio y decidí dormir un poco.

_**Fin POV Soarin**_

\- ¡Siguiente!- Gritó Rainbow Dash frustrada de no poder encontrar una buena pegaso que pudiese reemplazarla.

\- Oh vamos, Rainbow querida- Se quejo Rarity- Has rechazado a casi todas-

\- Ninguna es lo suficientemente genial para mi, ni talentosa- Dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Amm... disculpen, quería preguntar...- Dijo una pony de color naranja, ojos verdes, pelo amarillo y con sombrero que tenia acento vaquero.

\- Contratada!- Gritó Rainbow Dash alegre- Tu eres perfecta para el papel de Divine Forest-

\- Espera ¿Que?- Pregunto la pony confundida.

\- P-pero Rainbow... Ella no es pegaso- Dijo Rarity con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Y acaso eso importa?- Pregunto ella confundida.

\- …- Rarity no dijo nada y se quedo mirándola aún con el tic.

\- P-pero...-

\- Ok, ¡Todas las demás lárguense, ya elegimos a mi suplente!- Gritó Rainbow Dash haciendo que las demás pegasos se fueran.

\- ¡Escúchenme!- Gritó la pony naranja desesperada- No se de que tanto están hablando, yo solo vine a preguntar si habían ordenado 8 cajas de cidra de manzana- Explicó molesta.

Está vez fue Rainbow Dash quien la miraba con una sonrisa extraña y un tic en el ojo derecho, entonces Rarity se acerco a ella.

\- Lamento el mal entendido- Le dijo a la pony del sombrero- Rainbow querida, vamos a reunir a las chicas que aun faltaban- La llamó.

\- N-no- Susurro ella- Tu debes ser la protagonista!- Exclamó Rainbow Dash decidida.

\- Ya deja de actuar como una niña y vamos- Dijo Rarity tomando su cola con su magia y llevándosela.

\- Pero Rarity...- Dijo Rainbow Dash como una niña.

\- Pero Rarity nada, ella no será la protagonista y no se habla más del tema- Dijo la unicornio blanca molesta.

\- Amm... ¿Quien ordenó las 8 cajas de cidra de manzana?- Preguntó la pony vaquera ya muy confundida.

_**POV Rainbow Dash-**_

\- Maldita Rarity... Esa pony era perfecta, aspecto descuidado, tono confiado, hasta parecía que realmente había sido criada en el bosque- Pensé confundida mientras seguía rechazando a las ponys, ninguna tenia lo que la pony naranja- Siguiente!- Dije al momento en el que otra de las muchas pegasos había terminado de audicionar.

\- Vamos Rainbow querida- Dijo frustrada Rarity- Tienes que elegir a alguien-

\- Ninguna me gusta- Dije molesta.

\- No pensarás en contratar a la pony del sombrero ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella.

\- No... tu no la quieres por que no es pegaso, no es mi problema- Dije comenzando a volar- Me voy, en 1 hora regreso, elige a la que quieras, me da igual- Estaba molesta, yo quería a la pony naranja.

Salí volando al patio buscando a las chicas, pero cuando las tuve a viste e iba a ir con ellas choqué con alguien.

\- ¡Oye fijate por donde... ¿Soarin?-

\- R-rainbow Dash...-

Al momento en que lo vi, recordé mi sueño y de inmediato sentí el ardor de mis mejillas, no se por que pero el también se sonrojo mucho, se veía nervioso.

\- Ho-hola Rainbow Dash...- Me saludo nervioso e inseguro.

\- Hola Soar- Le devolví el saludo sin mirarlo- Tengo que decirte algo...- Le dije, tenia que avisarle que ya no sería Divine Forest.

\- ¡PERDONAME!- Exclamó sorprendiéndome, ¿Perdonarlo por que?

\- Fui yo...- Dijo confundiéndome- Yo te bese ayer, cuando estabas dormida en la pista...-

\- ¡¿QUE TU QUE?!- No me lo podía creer... el era la sombra que había besado...

_**Fin POV Rainbow Dash.**_

\- Lo siento... es que estabas ahí y no resistí la tentación... como me gusto el primero creí...- El pegaso estaba todo sonrojado, más rojo que un tomate. Entonces antes de que se pudiera decir otra cosa, el pegaso termino con un gran moretón en su ojo derecho y un chichón en la cabeza.

\- No quiero que te acerques a mi demente...- Dijo con frialdad mientras tomaba vuelo y se dirigía hacia Rarity.

Rainbow Dash se acerco a ella, que al parecer se encontraba molesta.

\- ¿Que fue todo eso?- Preguntó Rarity enojada.

\- Lo que hice no es cosa de tu incumbencia- Le gritó la pegaso celeste enojada- ¿Y sabes que? Me largo! No quiero volver aquí nunca más-

Salió volando lo más rápido que pudo y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba en su casa azotando la puerta cuando entro. Entró a la cocina y saco un vaso de jugo de naranja. Pasaron ya muchos días y Rainbow no salía de su casa, aun estaba furiosa con el Wonderbolt por haberla besado sin su consentimiento. Un día vio un ave entrar a su casa y soltar un papel sobre su mesa. Al abrir el papel se encontró con una nota que decía "Rainbow Dash, soy Fluttershy. El pony que encontraste está moviéndose... creo que va a despertar." En cuanto termino de leer la nota salió volando a toda velocidad hacía la casa de Fluttershy. Al llegar escucho un gritó masculino.

\- ¡¿Que estuve inconsciente durante 25 días?!- Dijo sorprendido el pony al escuchar a la pegaso tímida.

\- ¿Que diablos está pasando aquí?- Exclamó Rainbow que había entrado a la habitación en un segundo (literal),

\- R-rainbow...- Se asustó Fluttershy al verla entrar de la nada.

\- ¿Quien es ella?- Preguntó el pony al verla.

\- Es mi amiga Rain...-

\- Primero queremos saber quien eres tu y a que has venido- Dijo la pegaso celeste interrumpiendo a su amiga.

\- Amm... no recuerdo como fue que fui a parar aquí...- Dijo confundido el pony mientras pasaba lentamente la vista por la habitación- Y no tengo recuerdos, solo se mi nombre...-

\- ¿Y cual es tu nombre?- Preguntó amenazadora la pegaso celeste.

\- Me llamo Fearsome- Le respondió.

\- Bien Fearsome, más te vale no tener malas intenciones en Ponyville, y menos en Equestria- Amenazo Rainbow Dash intimidando un poco al pony.

\- No seas mala Rainbow...- Lo defendió Fluttershy- Apenas acaba de despertar, no queremos que vuelva a desmayarse ¿O si?-

\- Como sea, ya me voy- Avisó molesta Dash- Si tienes problemas me avisas de inmediato- Le pidió.

\- Claro- Le dijo sonriente la pony tímida- Pero recuerda que ya no soy una potrilla-

\- Pero eres mi amiga, y no permitiré que nada te pase, seas potra o no-

Rainbow Dash salió de la habitación y se fue a casa de Rarity(la unicornio la cito ahí para que hablaran de lo que paso días atrás).

No muy lejos de la casa de Rarity estaba Soarin volando más lento de lo que acostumbraba.

\- Hace días que no veo a Rainbow Dash, seguro esta enojada por que la besé- Pensaba el pegaso- Fue demasiado tonto de mi parte...-

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Oyó la voz de Rarity gritar de emoción, estaba pasando junto a su ventaba.

\- Tranquilizate Rarity, paso... pero no me gusto- Oyó la voz de Rainbow Dash. Se asomo por la ventana y las pudo ver.

\- No lo puedo creer...- Dijo Rarity al parecer a punto de desmayarse de la emoción- ¿Y tu estabas soñando con él?-

\- ¡NO!- Exclamó asustada la pegaso- !¿Como me puedes preguntar una cosa como esa?! ¿Que clase de broma pesada es esta?-

\- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes- Dijo Rarity esquivando la almohada que Rainbow le lanzo.

\- Mira, yo no sabía que era él sino hasta que me lo dijo- Hablo Dash- Y la verdad... me gustó un poco- Confesó- De lo contrarío no habría correspondido...-

\- ¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó la pony- Hay Dashie, Soarin es tu primer amor-

Ante esas palabras Soarin se sonrojo horriblemente. Espero que alguna dijera algo pero el silencio reino durante 5 eternos minutos.

\- En primera- Comenzó Rainbow Dash- Él no es mi primer amor, mi primer amor fue un idiota presumido- Dijo recordando a Flash- Y segundo, no estoy enamorada de Soarin, en definitiva, nunca lo estaré- Se oía decidida.

Al día siguiente Rainbow Dash finalmente se decidió a volver a los ensayos a ver como iba la obra y se asistente de Rarity.

\- Oye Rainbow- La saludo Soarin- ¿Es verdad que estas enamorada de mi?-

\- ¿Quien te dijo eso?!- Exclamó horrorizada Dash.

\- Pinkie Pie- Mintió- ¿Me vas a responder?- Dash lo miro con desagrado.

\- Por supuesto que no... eres como una pesadilla que no me deja en paz, jamas estaría enamorada de ti- Dijo con frialdad la pegaso mientras se alejaba de él.

_**Y eso fue todo, nos vemos en el próximo cap, no dejo esta ves los adelantos ya que aun ando algo ocupada, a la próxima les prometo que ya no estaré muy ocupada y publicaré a tiempo. Bye.**_


End file.
